Thrust bearings are made of relatively soft metals such as babbit or lead. Because the materials are soft, it is standard practice to do the final machining step by manual means. The scraping is done by using a fixed cutting tool and rotating the bearing under it. This produces a single plane or a dual plane cut whereas the desired surface is curved and not in a single plane. The amount of material removed is on the order of 0.002 inches.